Halfway
by violetstarbucks
Summary: There is something beautiful about the both of us. Beautifully tragic. SetoxJou Oneshot


**Summary: **There is something beautiful about the both of us. Beautifully tragic. SetoxJou Oneshot

**Author's Note: **This story involves character death but not of Seto or Katsuya. I haven't written in so long, but I hope you enjoy.

Halfway

_Seto's POV_

I've done it again.

I've protected you with anger rather than empathy.

But you must understand-

I only do it because I care.

"Why do you not defend yourself, Katsuya?"

"As in," You pause to glare at me. I can see it in your eyes. Your feeling of inferiority. "hit him back?"

"You've thrown yourself in countless number of fights before, you sure as hell know how to defend yourself, let alone attack offensively till one's death, I don't see why-"

"You don't understand, do you?"

I hear his tone, undermining every form of hatred within him. His voice grown cold still resonates in my head.

He suddenly stood, moving away from my reach.

"To see your own blood and flesh turn into a monster before your very eyes," His wound started to bleed as he spoke with spite. "to see him come at you with a fist, a knife, a driven goal to _kill_ you," He shook and I rose to hold him again-

"Don't touch me, Seto." He growled to my ear, low and steady.

"You will never understand."

The last thing he did was push me away, leaving me alone in the silence.

I never meant for this to happen.

I was just so _disturbed_, he still abuses him. Yet despite his growing strength, anger, and wit, Katsuya still allows these things to happen.

I've tried too many times for the right authorities to step in, countless attempts of me issuing this _personally_, and yet somehow I end up convinced to letting him take care of it all- because I believe in him.

I believe that Katsuya will do something necessary, something that is just and willfully correct, because Katsuya knows the _other_ option than-

Murder.

I haven't told him anything.

It's vain of me, truly selfish, but I just can't look into his eyes when such truth is falling from my mouth. The same mouth I use to tell him how much I adore him, soulfully and internally.

What would he possibly think of me?

This murderer, fiend-

_The same monster as his abuser._

I run out to find him.

He must be near, probably crying while sitting on a dark curb of a street. Angry at me for not understanding, angry at himself for allowing this to happen yet again, angry at him for taking too many advantages, and angry at the world for all its vices.

But ultimately, just disappointed.

It doesn't take long for me locate Katsuya.

I've always liked how easy he made things for me.

"Come back home."

I sound indifferent though I'm anything but that.

"Just, Seto," Your voice is a lot more huskier than before. "leave me alone."

I ignore your request because it's simply impossible.

Instead I walk up to you and lift you from the dirty sidewalk, have you stand to face me directly, eye to eye.

"Don't be childish, I gave you time to recollect-"

"Childish? Do you honestly think I'm being childish right now?" Your eyes are red as though they are internally bleeding. I wonder what else is too.

"Katsuya, you can't expect me to be ignore these scars. Shit, I want to ignore them! I want to _not_ see them but they appear and reappear god damn it! You bleeding, broken and hopeless, they scar me too!"

I feel vulnerable now.

"And what happened to the cold hearted Seto?" You mock me and I hate it. I hate you for ignoring me when I have just told you that I can not ignore you.

"What happened to the apathetic, cruel CEO the world worshipped? Did he grow soft hearted? Did he regain hope and perhaps, _love_? Don't make me laugh Seto. You don't give a shit and that's your problem. You don't care enough to even _try_ to understand."

Your tone grows sarcastic and I laugh along.

"What happened, you ask? He met _you,_ damn it! He found the _one_ being that made everything else disappear! Everything else was so meaningless and insignificant and _you_ don't even realize what you mean to him!"

I've never yelled so loud before.

I'm out of breath and it's hysterical.

"Katsuya, I understand," I start because I know now you're finally listening. "I understand a little too well actually. Gozaburo abused me the moment I was adopted." You look at me in shock. I'm just sorry I haven't told you before.

"But you know the fundamental difference between you and me? I fought back. I grew stronger each day and so I fought back to someday let him know I'll strike harder than he's ever done."

"So did you?" You cringe as you say this, thinking I still don't comprehend.

"I did." I tell you. "I killed him."

You freeze and the silence is so sharp against the cold, midnight wind.

"You k-killed Gozaburo?"

"With my bare hands."

You began to shake again, and though I'm afraid to touch you with my filthy hands, I catch you nonetheless.

Because you belong in my arms.

"This is why I've never told you. I didn't want you to think this was the only solution. There is another way, a way I did not follow and instead tainted myself with." I whisper into your ear and my eyes are growing painfully wet.

"You m-murderer." I heard you say, and so I held you tighter.

"You can leave me. But leave me in the promise that you'll find another way."

"No."

I've never felt such devastation.

Love is such destruction.

"I will not leave you."

Your hand is suddenly firm on my own and I watch your teardrops fall no longer.

"Katsuya-"

"I love you, Seto. All that you are and all I'm expected to do at this point is meeting you halfway."

We kiss.

We run.

We're home.

I caress your wrecked body along with my shattered heart. I drive you mad with painful pleasure and I watch you fall asleep back into my arms.

When I woke up you were no longer there.

It takes you hours, then days, then months to return- but you did.

"I still love you."

You say, strangely wrapped in blood.

I realize the blood is not yours.

"Do you love me still?"

The very exact moment the reporter echoes from my living room.

_Jounouchi-san, age 53, reportedly found murdered in his own room. His son Katsuya Jounouchi, age 18, is found missing. Alcohol and drug substances were found-_

"I didn't kill him to disobey you nor because I didn't understand. I killed him because I didn't care." You fall on your knees.

"I don't care that you're a murderer, because look- I am one too! I love you, Seto, so no more living in guilt. I'll just have to follow you if you do."

You smile.

The same stupid smile I fell in love with.

There is something beautiful about the both of us. Beautifully tragic.

We're murderers of our own fathers, and we think we deserve each other.

Deserve the bloody mess we see in the reflection of our own mirrors.

We kiss.

We hide.

In each other's abused arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The story reclined to more of a poetic-tone than a story. But that's how I imagine Seto to think sometimes; a bit jaded, distorted in rhythm. I tried to throw in an irony- I mean, who in the right mind would kill someone just to prove their lover's murderous past is acceptable? But in a strange way, Katsuya is even _motivated_ because he's tired of living the way he's been living. Being the victim of a sorry cycle and whatever Seto does- it's _right._ Haha- I don't know, now I'm just ranting and venting. I hope you enjoyed and let me know any questions/comments (feedback would much be appreciated). Thank you.


End file.
